peelfandomcom-20200213-history
31 March 1987
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1987-03-31 ;Comments * Peel mentions the Best Way To Walk come from Dublin, Ireland. * Peel plays a very short track from the Descendents called All. * Peel plays a record from Winifred Atwell, that was bought by John Walters in a second hand shop when holidaying on the Isle Of Wight. * Peel plays a wrong track moment from the Nyah Fearties. * Peel dedicates the Ella Washington track to the Pig. Sessions *Bourbonese Qualk #1. Recorded: unknown. First Broadcast: 11 March 1987 *Bad Dress Sense #1. Recorded: 1987-02-24. First Broadcast: 10 March 1987 Tracklisting *Maddox Brothers And Rose: Theme & A Cowboy Has To Yell (LP - On The Air: 1940 And 1945) Arhoolie *Public Enemy: Miuzi Weighs A Ton (LP - Yo! Bum Rush The Show) Def Jam *Bad Dress Sense: Never So Funny (session) *Best Way To Walk: Unbelievable (12") Two Bad Managers *Bourbonese Qualk: Dream Decade (session) *Descendents: All (LP - All) SST *Diblo Dibala: Etranger Amourex (LP - Ami Eh! Bougez!) Kadance *Noseflutes: The Ravers (12") Ron Johnson *Robert Wyatt: Pigs... (In There) (v/a LP - Abuse - Artists For Animals) Slip *Bad Dress Sense: Cynical Smile (session) *Lee "Scratchy" Perry & Dub Syndicate: De Devil Dead (LP - Time Boom X De Devil Dead) On-U Sound *Wire: Ahead (7") Mute *Bourbonese Qualk: Call To Arms (session) *Angst: Some Things (I Can't Get Used To) (LP - Mending Wall) SST *Latin Rascals: Macho Mozart (12") Tin Pan Apple *Winifred Atwell: Coronation Rag (LP - Black And White Magic Volume 2) Decca *Bad Dress Sense: Life's Demand (session) *Charles Smith And Jeff Cooper: Glad To Be Home (v/a LP - Sound Stage 7 - Testifyin') Charly *Tractors: Real Me (12" - Juggernaut) Probe Plus :(JP: 'You will notice in the Tractors record, several references to Howard Devoto and here's Howie!') *Magazine: Shot By Both Sides (7") Virgin *Bourbonese Qualk: Sweat It Out (session) *Ranking Toyan & Sammy Dread: Natty Step It In Tracks & Socks (7") Roots Tradition *Bad Dress Sense: Always Away (session) *CCP: A Solution (7") Transglobal *Nyah Fearties: Lugton Calling (LP - A Tasty Heidfu') Dead On Production (Peel plays a wrong track moment and was meant to play Rantin' Robbie, but corrects it after the track) *Nyah Fearties: Rantin' Robbie (LP - A Tasty Heidfu') Dead On Production *Green On Red: We Ain't Free (LP - The Killer Inside Me) Mercury *Bourbonese Qualk: Northern Soul (session) *Bhundu Boys: Zvichatinetsa (LP - Shabini) Discafrique :(JP: 'Last Friday the Pig and I went out for dinner some people we didn't know terrifically well, round to their house and instead of taking the usual bottle of rather nasty wine, I took along my spare copy of the Bhundu Boys LP for them and when we got there, they were playing, genuinely playing an LP by Dire Straits (Peel does a spitting sound) and I gave them the Bhundu Boys LP and they put it on and played nothing else and it wasn't me either, they played nothing else for the next 3, 3 and half, 4 hours, something like that, quite right too') *Bad Dress Sense: Need To Love (session) *Throwing Muses: Snail Head (12" - Chains Changed) 4AD *Ella Washington: Sit Down And Cry (LP - Nobody But Me) Charly File ;Name *020A-B1637XXXXXXX-0300M0.mp3 ;Length *1:57:57 ;Other *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B1637/3) Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Wrong Track Moment